<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Circular Logic by p1013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379171">Circular Logic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013'>p1013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't question, not until much later, until it's almost too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Circular Logic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>May 2020 - Take the long way around - 188 words</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco, from a young age, is ill-informed but confidently ignorant. After all, why would his parents lie to him? He's Slytherin through-and-through, and the selfish math of it is nonsensical. They'd gain nothing from his naivete. He's their heir, their son. They need him strong, smart, steady.</p><p>He doesn't question, not until much later, until it's almost too late.</p><p>But once he starts, he doesn't—can't—stop. He pours over books and newspaper articles, asking questions that make people flinch away and leave him still searching for answers. It seems such a strange thing, to be adrift without knowledge, but he is, and he's afraid he'll drown under the weight of stupidity.</p><p>So, he asks the one person who never lies to him, if only because lying to Draco would save him from suffering, and this person does not care if Draco suffers or not.</p><p>He asks Potter.</p><p>Potter, who rips through Draco's preconceived notions of right and wrong, truth and fiction, and leaves him in the tattered remains of it all. Damaged, but better off for it.</p><p>Why wouldn't he fall in love with Potter after that?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Huge thanks to the Drarry discord, as always. You are my people, and I love you all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>